AatC love story: AlvinSimon slash
by AwesomeDiego
Summary: Alvin is a closet gay. Simon is the new guy and adopted brother of the chipettes. Alvin wants Simon, Simon could'nt care less for Alvin...Or is everything as it seems? WRITERS BLOCK! This will be continued, it will just take a while ok?


**A/N Ok here's the first chapter! XD I feel so proud of me! **

**Here's the basic summary: Alvin is a closet gay, well sort of. Dave, Theodore and the chipettes know, but Alvin doesn't have to worry about Brittany threatening to spill his secrets since the Chipettes have been gone for five years. But now, they are back and with an adoptive brother who is the same age as Jeanette. Simon Miller, is also a closet gay (sort of) and Brittany is doing everything she can to get Simon and Alvin together. But is Brittany doing a lost cause when Simon clearly hates Alvin? Or is everything not like it seems? Is Simon hiding something? Everything will be answered if just read and find out.**

**Sorry, for the lame title, but I can't think of anything. **

**Rated T for some mild swearing (I can't help myself! I make kid characters swear all the time!)**

**I don't own anything! Except for Livy. **

**P.S Simon is OOC in this chapter.**

**_Simon's writing_**

_Alvin's writing_

_Thinking_

**_The bell_**

**Chapter One- Time is a bitch and so is Maths.**

Alvin yawned, yes he yawned, because he was in maths(1) class, booring. Anyone who likes maths has something wrong with them, is Alvin's opinion on this boring subject. He yawned again, as he looked at the clock, still 5 minutes till class is over.

_Damn it, _Alvin though, _time is a bitch. A cold stone-hard bitch._

"ALVIN!" The maths teacher yelled, "Pay attention!"

"Yes Miss," Alvin replied, _Bitch_, as Alvin thought this he glanced at the clock, four minutes now.

"Could this day go any slower?" Alvin mumbled to himself, he saw one of the girls look at him weirdly. Alvin yawned again, not caring about the girl, through he pretended he did, after all the girl was very pretty. She had long black hair that fell past her shoulders in ringlets, vivid blue eyes and tanned skin. She was very pretty, but Alvin could care less about her. The reason?

Alvin Seville was gay..Well a closet gay. Only Theodore and Dave knew this fact about Alvin....and the chipettes, but they were on the other side of the world, what were they gonna do? Alvin felt another yawn coming up. Nothing new ever happened in the school now, making Alvin bored out of his mind. To top it of, he had a sucky schedule(2) after lunch! After lunch, he had science class, then Art (the teacher was a fat bitch) and then SOS! Alvin wasn' t happy about how his day is going, especially since it is a FRIDAY! Another glance at the clock, 10 seconds, 9, 8 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

_**RIIIIINGGG RIIIINGGG**_

_LUNCH TIME! _Alvin yelled in head, happy to get away from the horrible subject called, maths. Alvin all but ran to his locker, once he was there, he heard someone humming softly. Alvin turned his head to his right to where the humming was coming from, to see a male chipmunk, just a bit taller then him. The tall chipmunk was wearing a dark blue hoodie, with light blue pants, he also wore glasses of what Alvin could see. Alvin was too busy staring at the chipmunk that he didn't notice the humming stopped.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer and I won't have to deal with you staring at me." the tall chipmunk said,

"I don't want to take a picture of you, you geek, what makes you think I'm gay?" Alvin asked, his ego a bit bruised

The chipmunk turned around, revealing that he had pretty(3) gray eyes that was covered with round glasses, you could tell that if he didn't wore the glasses, he would be cute. "Oh jeez, I don't know, maybe because of the fact that you were staring at me? And immediately assumed I accused you of being gay with my first sentence, I have no idea why I would think that you were gay." He was sarcastic in his reply.

"What _was_ I to presume of you're first sentence without thinking you thought I was gay?" Alvin asked sharply, this chipmunk was getting on his nerves and to Alvin's horror, he found it really hot.

"Hmmm, you called me a 'geek' maybe to plot your revenge?" the chipmunk smirked,

"Yeah, well _you_ might think that, but when someone at least hints that I'm gay, I set them straight...well so to speak." Alvin replied

"So you're not gay?"

"No."

"And you don't like me that way?"

"Of course not," Alvin told him, "Why ask that?"

"You're dick seems to think otherwise," with that the chipmunk nodded towards Alvin's pants. Alvin was confused, then realized his pants seem tight, as Alvin looked down, he saw that the tall chipmunk was right, he had a boner.

"I would go to the bathroom if I was you, so no one else would see me. There's a shortcut to the toilet threw the music room, the teacher is always never there when he doesn't have any music class."

"How would you know that?" Alvin asked suspiciously

"You're right, how would I know? After all, this is my first day. Well I got friends, and they told me."

"How do you know there weren't lying to you?" Alvin continued his questions

"I can tell when anyone is lying."

"I don't trust you." Alvin gave this chipmunk the evil eyes

"Your dick does." the chipmunk just laughed as Alvin pushed past him, towards the music room, he would of stayed and fight but he had something to take care of.

***

Alvin was in science class when the door opened, "Oh, hello...um?" the teacher asked to someone

"Simon Miller," the someone answered, Alvin's eyes grew wide, that sounded like the annoying chipmunk from lunch, but it couldn't be and Miller? As in the chipettes caretaker? It was indeed the chipmunk from earlier, who was walking towards the empty table next to Alvin. As soon as Simon sat down, he got a book and pen out and started writing something. Alvin was tempted to let out a stink bomb and act like Simon did it, before settling into a staring contest with the wall(4). 5 minutes into the class, Alvin saw a ball of paper(5) land on his desk, of course Alvin unscrunched it to see who it was from.

**_Had fun wanking off to me? Simon_**

Alvin growled(6) as he wrote back a reply,

_Are you flirting with me? Alvin_

With that, Alvin tossed the paper back to Simon, waiting for his reply. He didn't have to wait long.

_**pfft! No, this is just plain curiousty and stupidity(7) on my part. So you don't deny it?**_

_Deny what?_

**_That you were wanking off to me?_**

_What makes you think I would be wanking of to YOU!_

**_Hmmm, let's see. No. 1, you got a boner while talking to me in the first place. 2. You never denied that you were wanking of to the mental picture of me and 3. if you didn't have fur, your red face would be visible. Any other questions, Alvin?_**

_Yeah, how the hell do you know my name?_

**_Um, the teacher told me to sit here and in order to do that, she had to tell me your name and you signed your first reply with 'Alvin'. Now since you know my last name, may a require yours?_**

_Huh?_

**_*rolls eyes* can you tell me your last name?_**

_If you answer this question then yes I will tell you my last name...You don't happen to know three chipettes by the names of Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor do you?_

**_Actually I do, they're basically my sisters, can you tell me your last name now?_**

_Seville, it's Seville, why do you wanna know?_

**_So I don't have to call you by your first name, Seville._**

_What? WHY?_

After Alvin threw the paper to Simon, he didn't get it back.

_You're a bastard Simon, _Alvin thought, _A hot one but still a bas- wait, did I just refer to Simon as 'hot'? No I couldn't have.....could I? Damn, this is going to be a looooooooooooooooong after noon. Thanks Miller, thanks a lot._

**A/N OK so there's chapter one, told ya that Simon would be OOC and it would of swearing in it....Um should I change the rating cause this won't be the only chapter with swearing in it? Ok**

**1. This is just me complaining about Maths via Alvin's view. So don't mind the bashing of maths (trust me it isn't half as bad as mentally bash maths in my head).**

**2. Since I am Australian, I have no idea how Americans high school schedules work, so can someone who's American tell me the answer to these following questions please?**

**How many classes do you have in a day? How many classes do you have before morning break? And how many after? How manyn after lunch? **

**So the three afternoon classes I had on Alvin's scheldue is me basing it of on books. So sorry if I got it wrong.**

**3. I really didn't mean on planning to put Simon's eyes has 'pretty'. That just happened.**

**4. DO NOT have a staring contest with a wall (they always cheat and make you laugh)**

**5. I hate it when people do this, I have a friend who scrunched the note into a ball and chucks it at you, expecting you to refold.**

**6. Who growls when they are angry? *puts hands up***

**7. Who believes that stupidity really killed the cat and framed curiosity for it? *puts hands up***

**So hope you like it! XD please review so I know how to improve, or know that that you like it! I will give you rainbow cookies! And choc chip cookies! If you REVIEW!**


End file.
